Oliver to Amorette
by AmKay499
Summary: Oliver is sick and tired of Enrique trying to be a player, but what could he do? Certainty not face him head on. Then a childhood friend of his steps into the picture and she might just have a plan that can help. Enter Amorette Dupont, what exactly does... she have to do with all of this? (This is a EnriOli story!)
1. Chapter 1

Amber- ...I know I had said this account was only going to be for Killua x Gon, but I'm on Spring Break and forgot my notebook filled with Killua x Gon at home and I just couldn't resist this story after watching John Tucker Must Die... .

Danny- SO, basically you didn't stick to your word?

Amber- Shut up and GET AWAY FROM BUNBUN'S CAGE!

Danny- *Sneaking to BunBun's cage*

BunBun- Damnit Wench! He was going to let me out!

Amber-... T.T I do now own Beyblade, I do however own Caressa... And there will be yaoi. Please enjoy.

-Chapter 1-

Oliver huffed and slid down the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest. It seemed that Enrique was becoming more and more... Oh, he couldn't even think of a word, but he had just got blown off _again _by Enrique so he could hang out with some girl.

It just wasn't fair, he had known Enrique much longer and much better than any girl he randomly started dating, and now...

Their friendship was slipping away.

It used to be that Enrique would instantly ditch any girl he was with to go with Oliver, but now it was the other way around.

Oliver's teeth sank into his bottom lip and he tried to pull his legs closer to his body, as if trying to become smaller and maybe his problems would go away.

"Ollie?"

The french boy looked up in surprise and saw a girl with curly brown hair and golden hazel eyes kneeling in front of him.

"Caressa?" he asked in surprise.

Caressa Delphine was a childhood friend of his. The one that didn't want to be friends with him because of the things he had, but because she thought he was pretty and nice... well, at the time she had also thought he was a she.

Of course, Caressa had moved away to America when they were 10 and they had promised to stay in contact, but they slowly lost touch.

"Hey," she said softly, "what's wrong?"

Oliver looked away. "What are you doing here?" He didn't bother to answer her. "Last time I checked you were in America."

She shrugged. "I was, it's summer time so I'm traveling here and to Italy, and I wanted to visit." Her eyes softened. "I haven't seen you in so long, now what's wrong?" she moved so she was sitting beside him.

Oliver took another look at her. Caressa was one of those people that you couldn't help but spill your secrets to, because she would never tell unless that secret could cost you your life. At least, that's how she used to be.

"Enrique." Slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Caressa gave him a confused look. "Enrique? You mean the guy on your Majestic's team?" At the confused look sent her way, she continued. "I do watch Beyblade you know, well, when I heard you had actually formed a team I started watching."

"Really?" He felt a swell of pride.

Caressa nodded ecstatically. "You're really good, and a unicorn as a Bit-Beast, how awesome is that?"

Oliver felt his face heat up slightly.

Caressa placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now, what about Enrique?"

Oliver sighed and started to spill everything. "I miss him! He keeps ditching to me to hang out with some girls, he's a player and I miss the old Enri and-" he cut himself off and buried his head in his knees.

Caressa stared at him for a moment, processing everything he had just said.

So that was it.

And she knew a way to get the boy back to Oliver.

"Hey Ollie?" The boy looked up at her, his eyes red from holding in tears. "Do you remember when we played dress up and I made you walk around like that in front of the boys in our class without telling them your name?" Oliver nodded. "I think I have an idea to help you our, consider it step one of making up for being gone so long with no contact."

The green haired boy shot her a confused look and Caressa grabbed his hand, forcing him up and out of the hallway and out of the mansion.

* * *

Oliver sighed and looked across the street at the blonde boy with two girls on his arms. Caressa had told him the plan and it could be a good idea, but if it didn't turn out right and something happened, what if Enrique really got hurt.

Oliver would never forgive himself.

"Come on Ollie, my Aunt Madeline is ready for you!"

Oliver forced his gaze from the Italian to his friend and nodded, standing up, "Do I really have to dress like a girl?"

Caressa smiled apolitically. "He is, straight, right?"

"Yea..." Oliver chose to ignore the clench of his stomach.

"Then, sorry Ollie, but yea, you have to dress like a girl."

Oliver sat in the chair in front of the mirror and Caressa leaned her elbows on the counter. "Alright, so I have primary basis for who you're going to be. Your name is Amorette Dupont, you're Oliver Polanski's cousin and you came to Paris on a trip with his childhood friend since you wanted to meet him. You never had before because your mother and his father refuse to speak to each other if asked about each other will claim the other doesn't exist. Got it so far?"

Oliver nodded in response and flinched as his hair was tugged on.

Caressa hummed and stared at his eyes. "You're going to have to wear contacts." She decided. "We don't want you looking to much like yourself since you're just cousins, so maybe purple?" She watched her aunt closely.

"W-Wha?"

"I mean, we could change your hair, but that would just cause your parents to throw fit, I remember them walking in on you trying on your mom's heels." She snickered.

Oliver sent a glare over at Caressa. "If I remember correctly, that was because you made me! And I didn't tell on you either!"

"Of course you didn't! That would mean you couldn't be my friend anymore, you would be banned from seeing the weird little girl that dresses boys like girls!"

"Ow!" Oliver yelped when his hair was tugged on a little too roughly when Madeline shook with laughter.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized and moved on to curling the green hair.

"I have a question..." Oliver mused. "Wouldn't Enrique be a bit suspicious if he randomly found I was his cousin?"

"That is why you're going to text him and ask him to pick up your cousin and childhood friend, me, at a cafe since you're busy and we got lost."

"But what if he's too busy?" Oliver wondered dejectedly.

"Either way, he'll know you're cousin is town, and we can send him a picture of us so he knows that your cousin is a girl."

"You really got this all planned out, huh?"

Caressa nodded rapidly.

* * *

A few hours later Oliver yawned and rubbed at his eyes, only to have his hand slapped away by Caressa.

"Stop smudging you make-up!"

Oliver looked away. "I don't think he's coming." He stated.

"Don't be so down, didn't he reply back?"

Oliver sighed, he had been doing that a lot today, yea he had replied that he would pick them up.

Actually, first off he said he might not be able to- then Oliver sent the picture of him, well, Amorette and Caressa and he got the reply instantly.

"Okay, check list time!" She took a quick sip of her drink. "Phone?"

"Left it at home."

"Good, we don't want anything of Oliver's or he'll think something's up. Voice?"

"My name is Amorette Dupont, pleased to meet you." Oliver raised his voice a bit.

Caressa shot the boy a look. "You're seriously good at that. Are you sure you weren't born into the wrong body?"

Oliver simply shot her a glare.

"Amorette Polanski and Caressa?"

The two snapped their heads in the direction of the voice and saw the blonde Italian walking toward them.

-End Chapter 1-

Amber- Did it turn out okay? I hope so :(

BunBun- *Growling*

Amber-... T.T Please review? It'll make me feel better.o


	2. Chapter 2

Amber- Chapter 2 anyone?

Danny- You haven't discarded it yet? Sheesh, I'm shocked.

Amber-...Shut up.

BunBun- He has a point.

Amber- You shut up too! You jerk!

BunBun- Wench!

Amber-...

Danny- *Sighs* Amber does now own Beyblade and there is yaoi and crossdressing in this story.

Amber-...

Danny- On with the chapter.

-Chapter 2-

Oliver coughed lightly and straightened up. "Actually, I do not share a last name with my cousin. My name is Amorette Dupont."

"And I'm Caressa Delphine." Caressa waggled her fingers.

Enrique pulled out a chair and took Oliver's hand in his own and lightly pressed his lips against it. "Enrique Giancarlo, a pleasure."

Caressa snickered. "Oh, yea, Oliver has told me about you."

The grin on Enrique's face wided. "Oliver talks about me? Only good things I hope."

"Oh yea, he-" Caressa started to tell him the _good _things that Oliver had said about him, only to shout "Ow!" when Oliver kicked the girl in the leg to silence her, all the while smiling innocently at Enrique.

Enrique raised an eyebrow and turned to Caressa. "So you and Oliver are childhood friends, how did you meet?"

The two both ended up choking on their drinks. Oliver sat back and tried not to blush heavily at the memory while Caressa fell over in laughter.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I don't get it," he looked at Oliver. "Do you?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I've tried to ask before, but she just ends up in a fit of laughter."

Caressa straightened back up and let a few more giggles escape. "Sorry, but that is one of my most precious memories. Oliver is and always has been my best friend, even if we lost contact after a while. That and the memory is seriously funny! I still remember the look on his face when I said what I said!" She covered her mouth, trying to stop the laughing.

"You going to be okay Caressa?" Oliver asked, now getting worried about his friend, who seemed to be struggling to stop the giggles.

Caressa took a few calming breathes and sighed. "I couldn't stop laughing. I remember us doing that back home, just laughing and laughing and not being able to stop," she said.

Oliver, realizing what she was doing, nodded. "And how the others who were around would just stare at us like we had grown two heads."

Caressa nodded with a grin and turned to Enrique. "So, we gonna to Ollie's now? I wanna see him! I bet he got hot." She whistled.

"Anyway," Oliver cut in before the conversation could take turn for the worse. "We should go."

"Of course." Enrique stood up and started walking to the limo with the two girls.

"He's not trying anything," Oliver murmured. "I knew this wouldn't work."

Caressa rolled her eyes. "Of course he hasn't tried anything, you're Oliver's cousin. We just got to make him want you," she grinned wickedly. "you gotta show a lil bit of skin."

"What?" Oliver hissed at her.

"You'll see." They slid into the vehicle and Caressa turned to Enrique. "Hey, I have another question, I could ask Oliver, but I need more opinions, where's the best pool around here? We want to go swimming tomorrow around noon."

"Doesn't Oliver have a pool?"

Caresssa shot a look at Oliver. "Does he?"

Oliver nodded and answered. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Caressa hummed. "Then I guess we could just use his, then." She lightly bumped her leg against Oliver's.

Oliver jumped a bit and smiled at Enrique. "You should join us. You're on Oliver's team, right? It would be fun!"

Enrique grinned as they pulled up to the mansion. "Hey! I would love to! And if feels like I haven't been spending much time with Oliver. So yea!"

Caressa and Oliver glanced at each other, they would have to fix that.

Caressa slid out of the car first. Oliver scooted closer to Enrique and placed a kiss on either side of his cheeks and quickly slid out of the limo and hurried to Caressa.

"Brownie points much?"

Oliver simply blushed and looked away, not really sure as to what compelled him to do that.

"So, now we have to go out again." Caressa broke the awkward silence.

"What? Why?"

"Because you need a bathing suit."

"I have one."

"You might, but Amorette doesn't," Caressa sang out.

Oliver paled at that- he would have to wear a girl's bathing suit?

"We'll have to find one with a skirt," Caressa started to ramble. "To hide you, and find one with a built in bra and find something waterproof to stuff them and make it actually look like you have breasts." She started to walk away.

Oliver let out a small whimper, that girl was having way too much with this.

Ooooooo

After shopping for a while, they had finally settled on a purple one piece with a skirt flowing from it and green bow on the side.

"I look Barney the Dinosaur." Oliver stated, looking at himself in the mirror.

Caressa shot him look. "I didn't know you knew who that was, and no you don't!"

Oliver humphed. "Can I take this off now please?"

"Yea, go on, but you have to wear it tomorrow."

"Yea, yea, I got it."

Ooooooo

Oliver sighed and fell back on the bed. The day had been so _long. _The whole thing thing with Enrique, then Caressa and Amorette.

It was exhausting.

Oliver sat back up when his phone rang.

_1 new text._

His eyebrow furrowed for a moment, who would be texting him this late?

He opened it.

_Hey Oliver! I met your friend and cousin! And I can't wait to go swimming tomorrow! We haven't been hanging out much, have we? _

Oliver let a content smile slip onto his face, so he had noticed, huh?

The smile soon disappeared and was replaced by a clenching feeling in his stomach.

Why did he get the feeling that he and Caressa were just screwing things up even more than they already were?

Ooooooo

In the end Oliver didn't get much sleep and was continually yawning as Caressa fixed up his hair and waterproof make-up.

"If we're going swimming," he paused to yawn. "why do I have to wear make-up?"

"Because if we don't put it on you, you'll like the spitting image of Oliver."

Oliver wanted to say something like _I am Oliver. _Instead, he kept his mouth shut and let Caressa apply lipstick on him. Why did girls wear this stuff anyway? It made his face feel heavy.

...Well, the day before it did.

This time it seemed that Caressa was putting on a much lighter amount.

"Okay." She pulled back. "Done."

Oliver glared up at her. "Why aren't you wearing any make-up?"

"Cause I don't like to."

"Then how did you get so good at putting in on?"

Caressa patted the boy's now curly hair. "Aunt Madeline thought it was essential for me to learn the art of applying make-up."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, now let's go get that bathing suit on and show Enrique how hot you are!"

Oliver blushed hotly.

-End Chapter 2-

Amber-...

Danny- She means "Is it good? Did it suck? Are going to review?"

BunBun- Tch. She's a loser.

Amber-...*Holds up sign* Sigh: I REFUSE TO SPEAK UNTIL I GET ONE REVIEW!

Danny- *Sighs*

BunBun- That's a blessing.

Amber-...*Is now in emo corner*

Danny- Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry for the seriously long no-update period. Summer is coming and I've been really busy, but here's the next chapter so you know I'm not dead!

Disclaimer- If I owned Beyblade, would I be writing fics about it?

-Start Chapter 3-

"Am I able to swim?" Oliver mused, looking down at the water and tugging the towel tighter around himself.

"Probably not." Caressa kicked her legs in the water. "It could be a set up for a typical, girl drowns, guy saves her, love blooms type of a story."

"You didn't change a bit." Oliver sighed and sat next to her. "In fact, I think you got worse."

"I suppose, but you seemed so sad when I came back, and I wanted to do something about it. Mine as well utilize what I'm best at, right?" she smiled at him.

"Oh, you mean humiliating me?" Oliver snorted.

Caressa stuck her tongue out and lightly nudged him.

"Hey! Caressa! Amorette!"

The two turned and watched as Enrique came out in yellow swim trunks and... two girls on his arms.

Oliver's stomach sank.

_Of course._

Of course he would bring girls with him, and it seemed two different ones than yesterday. Oliver turned his head back to the water and folded his hands on his lap.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought some friends. This is Clara and Monica."

"Hi." One of the giggles.

"You know you really should look at Enrique-poo when he's talking to you."

Caressa glared at the two. "Ah, that's not up to us, that's up to Oliver."

"Although," Oliver turned around quickly. "he probably won't mind since he's not here, he had some business to attend to and won't be able to make it!"

Enrique frowned.

Oliver bit his lip and stood up, standing in front of the two girls. "My name is Amorette Dupont, Oliver Polanski's cousin, pleased to meet you."

The two girls regarded her quietly.

"Okay!" Caressa stood up and clapped her hands. "How about we get in the water?" She shot a look at Oliver.

Oliver sighed and as everyone else went to the water, he backed away and sat on a chair under the shade.

"Hey, aren't you getting in the water?" Oliver looked up, shielded his eyes and saw Enrique standing over him.

He shook his head in answer.

"Why not?"

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek, was he supposed to tell Enrique? This was confusing, he didn't know what parts of Amorette's life he was supposed to tell and which parts he was supposed to keep quite about until asked directly about it.

"Ah- I just-" he was cut off by Caressa.

"Amorette! Just because you can't swim doesn't mean you can hang out by yourself like a loner!" Caressa called to her.

Oliver opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Enrique, who stared down at him, "You can't swim?"

"Apparently not," Oliver muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Oliver said quickly, giving him an innocent smile.

"If you say so," Enrique shrugged and looked over his shoulder to see the two girls he had brought wave over to him, "come on," he grabbed onto Oliver's wrist, pulled him up, and started to drag him towards the pool.

"A-Ah!" Oliver shouted. "I-I don't think this is such a great idea," he gulped.

"Nonsense! You won't drown, if that's what your worried about, you can hang on to me!" Enrique winked at the green haired boy, causing him to blush brightly and before he knew what was happening, he was being picked up and felt water surround him. There were arms wrapped around his waste and he clung on to Enrique.

"I-I don't like this," Oliver mumbled, wanting to get away from the boy and out of the water and back to the comfort of the shade.

He wished the Caressa hadn't made him wear a bathing suit.

Or put on makeup.

Caressa swam over to them, smiling brightly, "Hello you two, having fun," Oliver looked away and Enrique smiled at her, "Good, as long as you're having more fun than those two," she jerked her thumb into the direction of Clara and Monica, who were gathering at the edge of the pool and scowling.

"Oops," Enrique laughed, "I was the one who invited them, I should tend to them."

Caressa shook her head, water flew everywhere, "No, no! I will! Stay there! Have fun!" she winked.

"Okay...?"

Caressa winked again and swam over to the edge, to the two girls. She said something that neither Oliver or Enrique could make out. Their face's turned red and they stomped off, Caressa threw her head back and the laughed loudly.

"W-What did she say?" Enrique stared.

Oliver shook his head, "I don't even want to know," she said bluntly and the girl swam back over to her.

"That was so much fun," she breathed out, "They were so easy to anger! Wanna know what I told them?" she smiled widely.

"No," Oliver butted in before Enrique could ask, "please, just no."

Caressa shrugged, "Your loss," she started swimming back to the edge, "How about we get out and go get something to eat?" She laughed, "And then be daredevils and get back in the water before two hours are up!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and almost went to go swim over to her, until he remembered that he couldn't swim. He sighed sadly and looked up at Enrique, "Can you swim us over to her? I think it is a good idea to go and something to eat," he mumbled.

"Sure, Amorette," he smiled down at him and Oliver felt his face heat up again as he made his way over to the edge.

As soon as they reached it, Oliver climbed out and nearly ran inside, his heart raced and he tried to calm it. Why did he feel like that? He leaned against a wall and shot a shaky smile to a confused Enrique and Caressa.

"You okay?" Enrique walked up to her.

"Y-yea," he huffed out, "I-I'm fine, just, I don't like the water," she said hastily.

Enrique gained a guilty look, "And I'm the one that made you get in it," he crossed his arms over his chest.

Oliver shook his head, "It's okay though, if you hadn't, Caressa would have," he sighed heavily.

"If you're sure," he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should sit down? I'll go to the kitchen and get you some crackers or something, you're new to the place right?" he didn't wait for confirmation, "I know this place like the back of my hand, no use in having someone who looks ready to throw up go looking for it," he walked deeper into the house.

Oliver's felt his breathing get heavier and Caressa nudged him lightly, he shook his head. He shouldn't be feeling like that. He only wanted to hang around Enrique again, but now...

He was feeling something different than friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber- Sorry I haven't posted in a while, had exams and then someone I knew recently passed away, so I haven't been doing much writing, but I hope you like this chapter, it's got an extremely angsty Oliver.

Danny- I was going to say something insulting, but she's been having a touch few weeks.

Amber- But on the bright side, school is finally out! Today was my last day!

BunBun- And the lucky bugger gets to go King's Island with her school.

Amber- Since when do you have a British accent? O.o

BunBun- Just do the warnings and disclaimer!

Danny- If Amber owned Beyblade, it would probably be terrible, but she wouldn't be writing fics about it. Warnings are, yaoi and cross dressing boys.

Amber-...Hey! Whatever happened to the know insulting Amber thing?

Danny- I couldn't resist.

Amber- Whatever. Please enjoy!

-Chapter 4-

"Ollie!" Oliver groaned as a body jumped onto the bed and then wrapped their arms around his waist, "Come on sweetheart! It's time to wake up!"

Oliver sighed and sat up, the arms still wrapped around his waist, he rubbed at his eyes sleepily, "Did you just call me sweetheart?" He wondered out loud.

Caressa winked, "I noticed something yesterday," she paused and put a finger to her chin, "And last night," she grinned wickedly.

The boy felt a tug at his stomach, "L-Last night?" He didn't like the look on the girl's face.

She nodded, her hair flying everywhere, "Yea!" she leaned closer to him, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Oliver's face flamed, in fact, he did know. He talked in his sleep when he was stressed out, like when some people sleepwalk, "W-What did I say?"

Caressa turned her back to him and kicked her legs off of the side of the bed, she turned her head to look at him and smirked, "Things."

"What kind of things?

"Things that made me decide you're going to hang out with Enrique today as Oliver rather than Amorette!"

Oliver couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped his lips, this was all getting too much, he was kind of tired of it.

Caressa frowned, seeing his face, she rested her head on his shoulder and gave him a puppy dog look, "Do you want to stop this?" She asked softly.

Oliver didn't answer, he did, but at the same time...

He wanted Enrique to spend time with him again. He wanted Enrique to stop trying to be such a player. He wanted his friend back.

And in the back of his mind he realized he wanted more than to be just friends with the Italian boy.

"Ollie?"

Oliver quickly wiped at his eyes as the tears threatened to spill over. He shook his head and smiled shakily at the girl, "Yea, I- I think I want to continue going as Amorette," his mind was made up.

It would be the only way to spend anytime with the boy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Oliver answered more firmly, "I- yea."

Caressa sighed, she could see the way her best friend was hurting. She was good at dressing boys up like girls, she was good at revenge.

She had tried her hand at matchmaking once before, but it blew up in her face. If third time's the charm, she had better not do anything. Just let destiny take it's course.

Caressa let out a reel of laughter, gaining a shocked look from Oliver and between giggles tried to explain to him why she was laughing, "It was so cheesy!" was all that she was able to get out. She stood up, pulling Oliver up with her and pulled him off of the bed, "Come on," she said when her giggles died down, "We're going to dress you up super cute!" she looked at her watch, "And stop by my aunts, we're running out of stuff to stuff your bra with," she winked.

This time, Oliver laughed.

* * *

The two friends met up with Enrique at the cafe he had picked them up at the previous day, Oliver greeted the boy with a kiss on either cheek, gaining a giggle from Caressa.

"So do either of you Beyblade?" The question easily slipped out of Enrique's mouth.

Oliver stiffened, what was he supposed to answer? Yes? No? Maybe?

"I don't," Caressa answered, buying time for Oliver to think, "I watch it though, only for Oliver, of course."

"Would you like to learn sometime?" Enrique leaned forward, grinning.

Caressa raised an eyebrow, "Uh, sure?" Was he really?

"I could teach you sometime," he smirked at the girl.

_He was._

Caressa's eyes widened and she glanced at Oliver, who's eyes were wide and posture was tense. She turned back to Enrique, giving him a shocked look before shaking her head, "Sorry, I'm going to have to decline on that one, I rather have Oliver teach me, no offense," she turned her head so Enrique couldn't see her and frowned sadly at Oliver.

Oliver stood up abruptly, gaining another sad look from Caressa and a shocked one from Enrique. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and ran from the cafe, onlookers gaining the same shocked look as Enrique.

Caressa stood up calmly and proceeded to shoot the meanest glare she could at the boy left at the table, "I'm going to go find her, if you'll excuse me," she said rudely and walked past him, letting her hand wander and smacking him on the back of the head.

* * *

When Caressa finally found Oliver again it was at his house, in the bathroom connected to his room. He was slumped against the wall next to the sink. He had tear stains on his cheeks, which were a blotchy red. His eyes were sore looking, the contacts were out and his make-up was smeared.

Caressa approached the boy cautiously. She breathed in heavily and paused, waiting for the boy's reaction. He stared blankly past her, so she slowly sat down next to him, as if any sudden movements would make him run out of the room.

"Hi sweetie," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe he did that," Oliver spoke, getting straight to the point, "I thought because you're my best friend he wouldn't hit on you! But he did!" he looked up at her for a split second before lowering his head again and burying his face in his arms, which were folded across his knees.

"I didn't think he would either," Caressa pulled her legs up to her chest, matching the boy's next her's pose.

Oliver's head slumped against the tile wall, "Was this all a mistake? He's not going to change."

Caressa placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "We don't know that, I mean, Amorette has been around for what, three days?" She gave him a look.

"So have you though," Oliver shot back, his face full of sorrow.

"But Amorette is your cousin, isn't it like some kind of guy code that you don't date each other's family or something?" She wondered.

"How should I know?" Oliver asked bitterly, "With you around I'm more of a girl that a guy," he mumbled bitterly.

Caressa, for a split second, thought the boy might be mad at her, until she saw the just barely there smile appear on his face and she matched it with just a slightly bigger one. "We still have a while," she wondered if Oliver had realized she had said falling for Amorette early, not just making him change is ways.

"Maybe," he swallowed heavily.

Caressa nudged him lightly, "Anything else on your mind?"

"What if he finds out?"

Caressa frowned, she hadn't thought that far ahead, what if Enrique really did find out? That could lead to disaster and an even farther broken Oliver. When she felt his head hit her shoulder she smiled, "Don't worry sweetie, I'll come with a back up plan, just in case."

The two sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company until their breathing evened out.

-End Chapter 4-

Amber- I hope you liked and I hope you review!


	5. Chapter 5

Amber- Bahaah! I got another chapter out!

Danny- She feels like this is a huge accomplishment.

Amber- That's cause it is! Warnings are yaoi and crossdressing boys and I do now own beyblade, if I did... hehehe

BunBun-...Be thankful she does not own Beyblade.

-Chapter 5-

"Hey Amorette," Enrique rubbed the back of his neck as he stood outside Oliver's mansion. He had started to feel bad for the day before and was thinking of ways to make it up to the green haired girl. At first he didn't get why she had run off, then he thought he figured out.

She was jealous.

Now here he was, talking to himself, preparing himself for an apology to the girl. He took a deep breath and walked inside. He didn't need to knock, the staff and Oliver's family knew by then just to expect Enrique might be there.

He started to walk to the hall with the guest rooms when a door swung open and Oliver walked out in a purple apron "Hey Oliver," He greeted the boy.

Oliver's head shot up and he nearly stumbled backwards, "E-Enrique! What are you doing here?" He stuttered out.

Enrique frowned, that was odd. Oliver, when Enrique showed up uninvited would normally just offer him something to eat or to hang out, but he was never surprised.

"I... came to see Amorette," he said slowly, and then a surge of panic went through him, what of Amorette or Caressa told Oliver about what he had pulled the day before.

"Oh," Oliver gained a sad look and Enrique felt a pang of guilt, but he brushed it off.

What reason did he have to feel guilty? Well, beside the whole hitting on Caressa thing.

"Can you point me out to her room?" Enrique requested.

Oliver's eyes widened and he stiffened, "S-she's not here right now!" he stuttered out.

"Oh," Enrique sighed, "Well, can I wait for her to come back?"

Oliver shrugged, his posture was tense, as if he was waiting to run away at anytime. "Yea, sure, suit yourself," he tried to say carelessly.

Enrique suddenly felt sad, Oliver was hiding something from him. Then he realized, how long as he been hiding something? He hadn't seen Oliver in forever it seemed, but also... Didn't Oliver get that he knew his best friend well enough to see when something was bothering him?

He didn't question it, he settled for a, "Thanks."

Oliver shifted slightly before rushing off and out of the room, down the guest hall.

Without realizing what he was doing, Enrique followed. He stopped at the room Oliver had gone into and leaned against the wall, straining to hear the voices inside.

"I didn't expect him to come looking for her!" That was Oliver.

"Ollie, hun, calm down. All we have to do is sneak you out the back door, and then have Amorette come back through the front, okay?" That was obviously Caressa, but why did Oliver have to be gone for Oliver to be around?

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen them at the same time at all.

"But, I think he might be getting suspicious!"

Suspicious about what?

He could hear Caressa sigh, "Okay, sweetheart, Enrique's not going to find out your Amorette, okay? He's like the male version of dumb blonde."

"Caressa!" Oliver sounded appalled, "Don't talk about him like that!"

Enrique nearly smiled when Oliver defended him and then the words before that sank in. _Oliver was Amorette?_

Enrique pushed himself off of the wall and ran from the door. His heart pounded erratically in his chest, he needed time to process all of that.

Ooooo

Oliver, now dressed as Amorette, walking through the front doors of his mansion. He walked further in and he saw Enrique sitting on a chair, smiling at him, making him feel unnerved.

"H-Hi," Oliver stuttered out when Enrique stood up, giving him a look, a look he had seen said boy give other girls before.

Enrique walked up to the boy and took one of his slender hands in his own tan ones, "Amorette, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, my behavior must have been appalling," he trailed off, just staring at the face in front of him.

Oliver tried to tug his hand out of Enrique's grip, "W-What?" he asked when he noticed Enrique staring at him.

"You have something," he lifted his free hand to Oliver's face and lightly brushed at the corner of his lip, "right here," he gave a charming smile, "got it."

"T-Thanks," Oliver's mind was in a swirl, now he knew how the other girls that he hit on before felt. It was a strange, but captivating expedience.

But he refused to admit how much he liked it.

"As I was saying," Enrique continued. "I want to make it up to you, would you mind keeping me company tonight?"

Oliver tried to shake the feeling of light headiness, "Um, what?"

Enrique let out a low chuckle, "I want to take you somewhere, would you mind coming with me?"

"I-I guess not..."

Enrique leaned down and a pressed a feather-light kiss on Oliver's cheek, "Thank you, I'll come by before dinner to pick you up."

"O-kay," Enrique took his leave and Oliver jumped when a door slammed shut and he was tackled by Caressa.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded, her eyes flashing.

"I don't know," Oliver breathed out.

"He was hitting on me yesterday, and now he's hitting on you?" She ran a hand through her hair, "I mean, that's a good thing, it means the plan is working, but why is it working so soon?" She gave a side glance to Oliver, "Am I just worrying to much about this?"

Oliver simply shrugged, a red hue spread across his face.

Caressa sighed, "I'm not going to get any answers from him, he's off in la-la land."

_Oh well, mine as well get him ready for his date._

Oooo

"Oh Ollie! You look beautiful!" Caressa clapped, taking in the boy's appearance, "You look so much better than I could ever could in a dress!"

Oliver turned around, giving the girl a sour look, "No guy wants to hear that," he said bitterly and turned back around to look at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing a simple, dark purple dress with sleeves that looked they were from medieval times and that stopped at his elbows. His hair was curly and the only thing besides the curls that had been done to it was a purple butterfly hair clip.

"Isn't this a little much?" Oliver wondered out loud.

Caressa shook her head, "No, because the way Enrique was speaking to you before he definitely had the hots for you," she explained, "and he had money. So he's either taking you some place fancy or some place secluded."

Oliver's face bloomed red at that, causing Caressa to grin mischievously. She sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Now what are you thinking about you naughty boy?"

Oliver wretched out of her grip and shook his head, staring pointedly at her, "I have nothing to say to you," he said simply.

Caressa took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly, "Just, have fun. Don't forget your Amorette, but pretend you, as in Oliver Polanski, are on a date with Enrique, okay?"

Oliver gained a look of shock, "Why would I do that?"

Caressa smiled knowingly, "Sweetheart, I see the way you look at him, I see how beat up you get over him and I can hear what you say in your sleep, you just need to figure it out for yourself," she let go of his hand, "Just do as I say and you'll have fun, okay?"

"If you say so," Oliver answered back and rubbed at his arm.

Pretend he was on a date with Enrique? As in him, himself, not Amorette. That could only end in disaster, right?

But it didn't sound like that bad of an idea.

Oliver's eyes widened and his heart thumped in his chest so loudly he thought that Caressa would be able to hear it.

He couldn't believe it though.

He actually _liked _the sound of going on a date with Enrique.

He had always hung out with him before, but that wasn't dating, it wasn't even close right? Dating tended to end with a good-night kiss most of the time and that certainly never happened between them, ever.

"Oliver!" Caressa snapped her fingers in front of the boy's face, causing him to jump.

"What?" He nearly shouted.

She pointed out the window, where Enrique was walking up to the door, "He's hear."

Oliver suddenly felt more nervous.

Caressa gave him another look over and nodded approvingly, "Okay," she looked around, "I'm going to make myself scarce," she ran out of the room.

Oliver took a deep breath and smoothed the dress down and the bell rang.

-End Chapter 5-

Amber- I hope you liked and I hope you review!


	6. Chapter 6

Amber- New chapter out! I'm so happy! But Oliver is not.

Danny- Of course he's not!

BunBun- Good. I like tears.

Amber-...BunBun is scary. Also, I don't own beyblade.

Danny- And the warnings are yaoi, crossdressing boys.

Amber- Please enjoy!

-Chapter 6-

Oliver gained a confused look, why was the bell ringing? Enrique never rang the door bell, he always just walked in.

Still confused, he walked to the door and opened it for the boy, giving the nicely, but not fancy dressed blonde the look that was spread across his face. "Oliver told me that you never knock," he said bluntly before Enrique could ask about the look.

Enrique smiled brightly at him, "Well, I mean it is proper date etiquette to knock before entering, is it not?"

Oliver shrugged in reply, "I suppose so," he mumbled, he had never been on a date before, he had no clue what proper date etiquette was.

Which now made him wish he had asked Caressa for some kind of advice.

"Well, shall we?" Enrique opened the door the rest of the way for the boy.

Oliver nodded, a nervous smile fitted his lips and he tried to calm the butterflies causing a storm in his stomach. When he heard the door shut again, he coughed lightly, "So, where are we going?" He questioned.

Enrique led the girl dressed boy to the limo that was parked out front, "It's a secret," he said cheerfully, opening the door for her.

Oliver hummed lightly in reply and slid into the limo, "Thanks," he mumbled and was followed by Enrique, who flashed a blinding smile at him.

He had been smiling like that a lot, Oliver realized. His smiles just didn't seem they like they were real, like they were forced. It unnerved the poor boy to no end. It felt like Enrique knew about him being Amorette, but there was no was he could know!

...Right?

Oliver shifted in his seat, he gulped and twisted his hands together in his lap.

"Hey, are you okay?" Enrique questioned the boy, frowning slightly.

Oliver nodded in answer, "Just a little nervous," he gulped.

Enrique chuckled, "Why are you nervous? I mean, I'm sure you've had tons of a dates before, am I right?"

Oliver shook his head, "No, I haven't, I haven't even been kissed," it slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he hand flew to his mouth, his eyes widened.

He hadn't meant to say that, but he couldn't stop it. He, as in Oliver, would have told Enrique that without a second thought too, since they were best friends, but would a girl admit to something like that on her first date ever?

He felt his heartbeat quicken and he wished that he had a phone or something with him so he could call Caressa, but of course that was too much to ask for.

Before Enrique could say anything, the car pulled to a stop and Oliver sighed in relief. Maybe a crowded place would calm his nerves. He opened the door and slid out as quickly as possible only to have his stomach drop again when he took in his surroundings.

Not a crowded place.

Not at all.

In fact, since the limo had just been drove away the only people in clearing surrounded by trees were him and Enrique, which made him all the more nervous. He could have done this if it were just him as himself and Enrique, but...

He couldn't as Amorette. Not with such a big secret.

"My lady," Enrique's voice broke him out his thoughts and he gestured to a picnic basket and blanket, making Oliver let out a choke of laughter. Enrique smiled lightly at him and led him toward the blanket and took a seat on it.

Oliver followed his lead and Enrique took out two plates from the basket. He then took out a box, opened it, and ended up placing a chocolatine on both plates, making Oliver's mouth drop.

"You didn't make this," he said accusingly.

Enrique blushed lightly, making Oliver quirk a smile, that was a rare sight.

"Is that obvious?" he questioned.

"Well," Oliver drawled, "Oliver did tell me about how you can't cook to save a life so," he nodded his head, as if pondering it, "Yea, it is."

Enrique laughed loudly, "Of course that's it!" He picked up his chocolatine and took a bite of it, grinning, "Try it."

Oliver nodded and took a bite of his own and hummed in appreciation, "It's good, but I could do better."

"You cook?"

Oliver froze, his eyes widened.

Oops.

"I- yea," he nodded, "I'm not as good as Oliver, but I'm pretty good, I mean, I guess it runs in the family," he stumbled over his words.

Enrique laughed, "It makes sense!"

Oliver gave him a forced smile and set the chocolatine down, frowning. His appetite was gone.

"So why did you suddenly want to come visit Oliver?" Enrique questioned the boy after a few moments of silence that had seemed to drag out.

Oliver nearly jumped out of skin, "I- it was because, um, well, my mom and his dad don't get alone," he said, repeating the story he had rehearsed with Caressa. "and I didn't even know Oliver existed until I saw Oliver beyblade on TV. My friends were joking about how I had a long lost twin brother, and I told my parents about Oliver Polanski, they got really shocked and I knew something was up," Oliver fiddled with the blanket, "so I demanded to know and they told me he was my cousin. I contacted him and we ended up getting along so this summer he offered to let me come and visit."

"Why don't they get along?"

Oliver sighed lightly, he was hoping the subject was going to get changed. "Something about my mom dating someone she shouldn't and it caused a huge fight and I don't really know all the details to it," he frowned lightly.

Enrique hummed.

"Okay," Oliver quickly changed the subject, "Tell me about your other team members, their names are... Johnny and R-Robert right?" he questioned, "any funnny stories that Oliver didn't tell me?"

Enrique's eyes lit up and he lunged into a story, "Well, there was this one time we were in the lizard section of a zoo, and Johnny..."

And that's what said it off. Soon, both boys found themselves engrossed in conversation, laughing every could of a seconds at a new story or something the other said. Oliver felt his worries and nervousness just slip away. He, in a way, took Caressa's advice and pretended it was him there, not Amorette.

Oliver took a few deep breaths to try and stop laughing, and shot a bright smile at Enrique. Enrique smiled back and leaned forward, lightly cupping Oliver's face in his hand and leaned forward. Oliver felt his heart beat quicken and he froze on spot.

Enrique just kept coming closer, but what he said made Oliver pale.

"Ollie..."

Oliver's heart sank and he felt tears roll down his cheeks, Enrique didn't even seem to notice what he did. Oliver wretched himself from the boy's grip, gained a shocked look.

"Hey, what's-"

Oliver cut him off by shaking his head. He turned on his heel and did the first thing he could think of. He ran. The only time he stopped was to take off the obstructing high heels until he got home, where he locked himself in his room and refused to open the door for Caressa who kept banging on it.

He knew.

_He knew._

Oliver buried his head in his arms and let out a chocked sob. Oh god, he knew, and now their friendship was done and over with and Enrique probably hated him and was just playing with his feelings.

How long had he known?

Since the beginning?

Or had had he just found out that night

_I'm sorry..._

-End Chapter 6-

Amber- Mmm... I want a chocolatine sooo bad, they look soooo good! D:

Danny- *Rolls eyes* You don't need sugar.

Amber-...but but!

Danny-No.

Amber-...Review? I'd hand out chocolatines, but I don't have any /cries/


	7. Chapter 7

Amber- A new chapter! I'm almost done!

Danny- It wasn't a very long fic, was it?

Amber-...Shaddup, I was gonna make it longer, but the story just kind of took on a life of it's own, that always happens!

BunBun- That's because you don't how to take good care of your ideas.

Amber- Shaddup and just get on with the disclaimer and warnings!

Danny- /Snickers/ Okay, Amber does not own Beyblade and you should be eternally grateful for that!

Amber- Hey!

BunBun- Warnings are, yaoi and crossdressing boys.

Amber-...Danny is being mean to me again /Cries/ please enjoy the chapter...

-Chapter 7-

Caressa tip-toed into the dark kitchen and let out a sigh of relief when she saw a figure hunched over the stove. She flicked the light on and made her way over to the boy, "Oh Oliver, thank god you finally came out of your room," she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned the boy around. The corner of her mouth twitched when she saw the state he was in, "He's asleep..."

Caressa shook her head and went behind the boy. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly guided him out of the kitchen and down the hall, "I knew you slept talked, but I had no clue you slept walked too," she murmured to him.

She reached his room and opened the door. She forced him onto the bed and covered him up, giving his sleeping form a soft smile, "I don't know what happened exactly, but I promise I will do anything in my power to help fix it," she promised him, her eyes drooping.

She would never be able to live with herself if this was all her fault. If her plan caused so much distress to her best friend, she didn't know what she would do. She had been planning to call up her parents and request that she stay in France the rest of the summer rather then go to Italy like originally planned, but maybe...

Maybe she should just leave, after she founds out what happened, maybe it would be better.

It sounded kind of selfish to her, she would admit, like feeling sorry for herself, but she didn't want to put any more strain on the boy in front of her. It would hurt her too.

Caressa let out one last sigh and turned around, walking out of the room and she whispered a soft, "Goodnight."

Caressa got about half way down the hall of her room and by that time she was nearly falling asleep where she stood, she was so tired. She had been up most of the night trying to convince Oliver to open the door for her, but the boy just wouldn't budge.

She paused, her head falling, but a ringing sound made her jump and look at a hall table, placed on it was a phone. A cell phone, Oliver's, had he forgotten it?

She walked over to it and picked it up, shielding her eyes from the light, a missed call.

From Enrique.

Eyes narrowed, she went through her friend's address book and dialed the Italian boy's phone number, her teeth clenched

It ran a few times before a voice came on, _"Oh, Oliver! Thank god you called, I-"_

Caressa quickly cut him off, "Yea, sorry, not Oliver. It's Caressa and I think you and I need to have a little chat, you hear?"

"_I-"_

"I want to know exactly what happened," she continued, "What did you to make Ollie so upset, huh?" she hissed into the phone. "Remember the cafe where you came to pick me and Amorette up?"

There was a slight pause, _"...Yes."_

"Meet me there tomorrow morning, do you understand me?" she demanded.

"_...Yes," _came the repeated reply.

"Good," Caressa snapped, "And I swear, if you did anything to hurt him I swear-" she cut her self off and then added, "Just know, you will be in a word of hurt."

"_I understand."_

Caressa huffed and hung the phone up, replacing it at it's spot on the table. She went back to her own room, not even realizing she had said he hurt Oliver, even though when he came home he had been dressed as Amorette.

* * *

Enrique tapped his fingers on the table at the cafe. He had gotten there a lot earlier than necessary, his stomach had been twisting in knots almost painfully since he had gotten the call from Caressa.

"You're already here?"

Enrique's head shot up and he saw Caressa walking toward him, a sour look across her face as she took a seat across from him.

"What happened?" Caressa asked, getting straight to the point, "What did you do?"

Enrique looked away, "I found out," he explained, "That... Oliver is Amorette."

Caressa frowned deeply, "You... found out?" She leaned frowned, glaring, "How?"

Enrique sighed and began to explain about how he had over heard her and Oliver talking about how he had to get away so Amorette could come around. How he had come up with a plan, to, in a way, get back at Oliver for deceiving him.

That had gotten ice water poured on his head a lot of odd stares from neighboring tables.

He explained how, with much reluctance and a lot of blushing, how he had almost kissed Oliver and accidentally said his name instead of Amorette's.

Caressa sighed and leaned back in her chair. "So that's what happened," she said, tossing a napkin to Enrique so he could dry himself off a bit, "You shouldn't have done that, it wasn't his fault." she said bluntly, crossing her arms.

"What?" Enrique blinked in surprise.

"Don't be mad at him, it wasn't even his idea to cross dress in the first place, it was mine," she admitted, "He told me about how much seeing you with those girls and ignoring him hurt him and I came up with the whole plan. He was reluctant about it too, but I pushed him," she sighed.

"Wait," Enrique cut in, a frown appeared on his face, "hurt him?"

Caressa let out a choked laugh, "After all of this, you still didn't know what you did wrong?" she scoffed, "Why do you think he went through all of it in the first place?" a sheepish look came over the boy across from her, "Oliver isn't the kind of person to do something that mean just for the fun of it," she chided lightly.

Enrique let his hand drop to the table, "I was hurting him..."

"You're his best friend," Caressa pointed out. "He's mine, but you have a much more deeper place in his heart then I do, one that I can clearly tell goes beyond just the friendship of two boys."

Enrique's eyes widened and his face turned red, could she mean...

Did he feel that way about Oliver?

His heart thumped so loudly in his chest he almost swore that Caressa could hear it when she leaned across the table slightly, looking determinedly at him.

"I have one question for you."

Enrique gulped, "Yes?" he managed to get out with some difficulty.

"How do you feel about Oliver?"

* * *

Oliver sat up in his bed, he still felt so tired. He ran a hand through the tangled mess of his hair and sighed, his face felt heavy. He hadn't washed the make-up off the night before. He wasn't even sure when he went to sleep.

He slowly got up and walked toward the door, he just hoped that Caressa hadn't spent the night out there. He wouldn't be surprised if she had with how stubborn the girl was.

He opened the door and leaned against it, his legs still wobbly from sleep. He blinked in surprise and yawned when he saw a note attached to the door. He picked up and nearly fell over. It explained that Caressa had gone out to find something to eat since she herself could not cook and Oliver had spoiled her taste buds.

And that he slept walked, that was the part that nearly made him fall over.

She even signed it with a little drawing in the corner of a sleeping Oliver, though the only reason he could even tell it was him was because of the squiggly arrow pointing to it with his name at the top.

Pliver let out a shuddering breath and shook his head lightly, "Oh Caressa..." he trailed, got dressed, and made his way to the kitchen, he wasn't about to let what happened to him make him depressed. He was going to go about his day like nothing had happened.

Unless he saw Enrique, then that would just put that plan down the drain.

When he finally reached the kitchen, he heard his stomach let out a low growl and he blushed lightly, happy no one had been around to hear it. He made his was over to the cabinets, he was really craving chocolatines right now, maybe he could make extra ones for Caressa for when she got back if she wasn't a;ready full.

He wasn't going to let what happened ruin his day, no matter what, but he couldn't stop the dreadful and guilty feeling that just kept welling up inside him.

He would go about his day like normal.

But that didn't say anything for the day after.

He didn't know what he was going to do then.

-End Chapter 7-

Amber- Hope you liked! Please review, they make me happy!

Danny- /Rolls eyes/

Amber- Shaddup!

Danny- I didn't say anything!

Amber- But you were thinking something!

Danny-...Whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

Amber- Hi! Last chapter! I really hope you like it.

Danny- /Eye twitches/ I can't believe you wrote something like this.

Amber- At least I finished it, right? ^_^

Danny- /Sighs/ whatever. I'm just glad you don't know own Beyblade.

BunBun- Warnings are yaoi and cross dressing... well no cross dressing in this chapter.

-Chapter 8-

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek as Caressa stared him down. She had gotten back and walked right past him, mumbling something to herself that he couldn't even begin to make out. The next day, he was going to refuse to come out again, but when he left to make something, Caressa blocked the entrance to his room.

"Uh... Caressa..." he gulped, shifting nervously, "you're blocking the door," he mumbled.

"Oh, don't I know it," she placed her hands on her hips, "I am not letting you coop yourself up all day and wallow in misery," she huffed.

"But-"

"No buts! You are getting out of this mansion today whether you like it or not, do you understand me?" she demanded.

Oliver took a step back, his eyes wide, and he held his hands up defensively, "Yes?" he squeaked out, Caressa was scary when she was mad.

"Good!" she walked up to him and linked her arm with his, "I'm bringing out at as Oliver, not Amorette. Amorette is never going to come back," she said, grinning at him. "She left the country and is not permitted to return, kay?"

"Caressa..."

"I had a little chat with Enrique," Caressa admitted, "I found out what made you upset," seeing the frown that placed it's self on Oliver's face, she continued, "and I want to make it up to you."

Oliver gave her a confused look, "Make it up to me?" he wondered.

Caressa nodded, "If it weren't for me, you would have never been in that position," she said softly, "If I hadn't pushed you.."

"But I went along with the idea," Oliver cut it, "It wasn't your fault. You came up with a good idea, it just needed a little tweaking I suppose," he gave her a half-smile, causing her to let out a small laugh.

"Maybe," she gained a puppy-dog look, "So you aren't mad at me?" she asked hopefully.

Oliver laughed, shaking his head, "No, I'm not mad at you Caressa."

Caressa sighed in relief, "That's good," she nearly jumped in remembrance as they walked down a street, "By the way, it's almost time for me to go to Italy..."

Oliver's eyes widened and he looked down, "Oh..." It would feel odd without Caressa again, he didn't want her to go so soon. It had felt like she had just gotten there.

"But," she leaned down to look at Oliver's face, "I called my Mom and she said that if I wanted to, and I could find somewhere to stay, I was allowed to stay here for the rest of the summer," she smiled hopefully at the boy.

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise and a smile lit up his face, "Really?" he asked happily, "You can stay with me! We still have a lot of catching up to do since it's been so long and all we've been doing is trying to get Enrique to," he cut himself off and shook his head, "No, today will be about us, no Enrique."

He looked straight ahead, a wide smile on his face. He didn't notice the forced smile and guilty look sent his way by Caressa.

Oooo

"Where are we?" Oliver questioned, walking through the path surrounded by flowers.

Caressa shot the boy a look, "Don't act like you don't know where we are," she stated bluntly and then smiled, "you've had a lot of memories here, haven't you?" she asked softly.

Oliver looked around and his eyes widened, "Ah, this is..." he smirked, "I haven't been here in years."

Caressa blinked in surprise, spun around, and clapped her hands on his shoulder's, staring at the boy intently, "What do you mean you haven't been here in years?" she demanded.

He shrugged, "I stopped coming here after... after I met Enrique."

Caressa hummed, "You met Enrique here?"

"Yea," he nodded, "I was... upset because it was a little after I started cooking and I thought I had made something really well and Father..." he trailed off, looking away. "I got really upset, so I ran here," he gazed fondly at the scenery before him, "And Enrique just showed up. He demanded to know why I was crying and," he cut himself off, blushing lightly.

"He what?" Caressa asked, grinning at the boy.

Oliver shook his head, "Never mind, this is also the place we always came when we were having troubles at home."

"Where we said good-bye," Caressa breathed out and they continued along the path. "I was never able to find somewhere as magical as this and no one to become the best friend you were," she looked over at him, smiling.

Oliver didn't even try and stop the smile that was quirking at his lips.

"Which is why I really hope you don't hate me for this."

The smile instantly dropped and his stomach filled with butterflies, "What?" he choked out.

Caressa gave him in apologetic look and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the center of the garden, "I know you said that today was going to be Enrique free, but... I also told you that I went to talk to him and was going to do everything in my power to make things right," she hummed, "Though you were asleep when I told you that."

"Caressa?" Oliver asked in confusion and gazed past her, his eyes widened when he saw the said Italian boy sitting on a bench, smiling nervously at him.

"Sorry, sweetie."

Oliver was frozen in place, unable to move when Enrique slowly rose from the bench and walked over to him cautiously, he knew he should run, or turn away or do something!

He couldn't though.

"Oliver..." Enrique breathed out and when Caressa moved out of the way, unable to stop himself, enveloped the boy in a tight hug, "I'm sorry," he whispered and pulled away. "I've done a lot of thinking and a lot of talking and..." he sighed. "I-" he was cut off.

"Don't apologize," Oliver finally found his voice, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have even done anything, come up with another plan or-" He cut himself off, blushing lightly and Enrique smiled lightly at him, guiding him to the bench.

Neither of them noticed how Caressa had excused herself.

"I was hurting you," Enrique mumbled, looking down, "And I didn't even realize it. I didn't even realize I was hurting my best friend."

"It's not your fault," Oliver said softly, "You can't help the way you feel toward girls, I mean, you're not the only one who acts that way in the world."

Enrique frowned, "But," he shook his head and took Oliver's hands in his, staring at the boy intently and enjoying the way his face bloomed red, "I'm sorry," he repeated, "And I want to do anything I can to make that, and for hurting you even more during the date, up to you in anyway again."

Oliver's heart thumped erratically in his chest, thinking about the date, he had to know.

"Why did you ask me out on a date when you knew I was Amorette?" he questioned quietly.

Enrique dropped the pale hands and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I, that's... it was to get back to you at first," he confessed, "But then I forgot about that. I mean, you were just sitting there, acting all cute, and I just... forgot about it."

Oliver gripped the hem of his shirt, "C-cute?" he stuttered out.

Enrique nodded and leaned forward slightly, "I.. I really wanted to do it. I wanted to... kiss you, you as in Oliver. Not Amorette or any other girl I've dated."

"R-really?" he stuttered out, pressing his lips together unconsciously.

Enrique nodded, lifting Oliver's face up so he would look at him. "And if you'll forgive me... I really want to give this... Give us a try," he gently stroked the boys cheek.

Oliver let out a choked laugh, covering Enrique's hands with his and smiling brightly at him, "That was so cheesy!" he laughed.

Enrique matched his grin, "So... does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Oliver nodded, still laughing happily.

Enrique suddenly blushed. "I- can I... try again?" he whispered, looking extremely nervous.

Oliver stopped laughing, but his eyes still held a twinkle. He smiled brightly and nodded, "Yea... you can," he gulped.

Enrique leaned forward again, gently pressing his lips against Oliver's. He breathed out and pulled Oliver closer to him. When he moved away, Oliver's eyes were closed and his face was flushed.

"Oliver?" he questioned timidly.

Oliver's eyes fluttered opened, "Wow," he mumbled.

Enrique smiled widely and pulled the boy into another tight hug, refusing to let go. He was determined to make up for everything he had done before.

Now just to break the news to everyone.

-End Chapter 8-

Amber- Hope you liked! I think I will be doing more one-shots and stuff for the Oliver to Amorette universe that I wanted to add in the story, but it just didn't really fit anywhere. Like telling everyone, there will be stuff for that! I just don't know when yet! Hope you liked again and review please and thank you!


End file.
